


The Conquered

by ChelleyPam



Series: Dirty Little Secret [5]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, LemonSupreme's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleyPam/pseuds/ChelleyPam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie helps negotiate peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conquered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonSupreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSupreme/gifts).



> Well, LemonSupreme, this has been a fun ride. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Hope to see you again.

She stood at the window, looking out onto the street below. She could see the station from here. She should be able to see them arrive. 

“Nervous?”

“Aren't you?”

Strong, warm hands came to rest on her arms, sliding up and down once before pulling her back against a strong chest. “Are you worried for him or for me?”

“You, of course. He's better.”

Bass made a sound that was half laugh, half snort. “Sure he is.”

“Have you ever beaten him?”

“Has he ever beaten me?”

“He's got more motivation. You might be holding his daughter, after all.”

He nipped her ear lightly. “But does his daughter mind? The bite mark on my neck says she doesn't.”

Charlie's went wide as she spun around. Sure enough, there was a bruise the exact size and shape of her teeth on his neck. “Cover that up!”

He laughed. “Not a chance.”

“Sebastian!” Okay, that was louder than she should have been. She winced and paused for a moment. She almost thought she got away with it, then a plaintive wail rang out from the neighboring room. 

“You woke him.” Bass turned and walked away. She threw a pillow at his back. He just laughed. 

One day she really was going to kill that man.

She reigned in her temper and made her way to the nursery. Making soothing noises she picked William up from his crib and held him close. “Mommy didn't mean to startle you. Daddy was being an ass again. Everything's normal.”

Georgia had fallen. Texas had taken up supporting the rebels, but with Georgia came increased availability of food. With more food the Republic was able to decrease the amount of taxes it collected. People had more to eat. The winter wouldn't be as hard to survive. The public wasn't as angry as it had been and support for rebellion started to wane. Now Texas wanted to negotiate a treaty for trade and mutual benefit rather than risk Monroe turning his attention to them. As part of the negotiations, Bass had insisted that General Matheson be in attendance.

“Miles may be your great uncle or your grandpa. We're not sure. I'm afraid you've been born into somewhat of a dysfunctional family. I mean, just look at your parents. Half the time I want to kill your father and the other half I want him to get on with helping me give you a sibling.”

Her son looked up at her with blue eyes that were more like his father's than hers. She smiled down at him, thinking he had been a nice trade off to the five hours of labor she'd gone through. 

Then his little brow creased as his face grew slightly red. He made a little grunting sound which had her rolling her eyes. 

“You totally just crapped your diaper, didn't you.” It wasn't a question.

A new diaper and a change into something other than a sleeper later and Charlie walked downstairs, ignoring the uncertain looks of the guards. 

“Carver sent you instead of coming himself? I thought you retired, Frank.”

“I did, but for some reason he thinks I can keep this one in line.”

“I doubt that. Miles wants me dead even more than he did before.”

“Yeah, yeah, poor Bass.”

“Miles, we talked about this.”

“Fuck it. Where she is?”

“She's right here.” Charlie walked into the room, William in her arms. Bass was there with two men she didn't know and Miles. She grinned at the later, relief flooding through her. She'd missed him something terrible.

Bass cleared his throat. “Charlotte...”

“Oh, shut it. If you wanted someone who'd actually mind you should have fixated on someone more docile. Here.” She closed the distance between them and gave him no say on whether or not he took their son. She needed her arms free so she could hug Miles. 

He folded his arms around her, squeezing her tight. The taller of the two strangers, an older man with shoulder length, snow-white hair and a beer gut, coughed slightly. “Who's this, Miles?”

“This is Charlotte.”

She turned around and extended a hand. “I'm Miles' daughter-niece.”

“His what?”

She shrugged. “I could be his daughter or I could be his niece. No one's really sure.”

The man arched a brow, his mouth twitching in amusement. “Frank Blanchard, Miss. A pleasure to make your acquaintance. And this old fossil is John Franklin Fry, Secretary of the Interior for the Republic of Texas.”

Secretary Fry was looking from her to Miles and back. “Pleased to meet you, and I think I got a good idea of which one you are.”

Frank grinned. “Me, too. Now, who's this little one here?”

Charlie grinned and took William back from an increasingly irritated Bass. “This is William Benjamin Monroe, my son.”

“ _Our_ son.”

“Tell you what, you spend five hours pushing out the next one and you can claim it.”

Fry cracked up. Miles looked slightly ill. Blanchard guffawed. “Okay, I want her at the table.”

Miles shrugged. “I'm okay with that.”

Bass glared. “No. I'm not keeping her in the same room with Frank Blanchard. I've heard all about what he gets up to.”

“I'm sure whatever he gets up to, it's not half a kinky as some of the stuff you come up with.”

“Charlie!”

She rolled her eyes at Miles. “Are you trying to convince yourself that I found William in a cabbage patch? I've come to peace with the fact that I'll never be rid of Bass. I might as well enjoy it.”

“I think a sword through the heart will fix your Bass problem.”

Fry glared at the rebel general. “Miles.”

“All right. All right.” He shrugged. “Still, having Charlie at the table might not be a bad idea. If nothing else she can help temper Bass. And I can make sure she isn't up to anything stupid.”

“And you can hold onto your grandson,” added Frank.

“And that. Hand him over all ready.”

So the peace treaty negotiations between Texas and the Monroe Republic included Frank Blanchard, John Fry, Miles Matheson, Sebastian Monroe, Charlie Matheson and William Monroe. Although the last one didn't have to sign anything. It took almost a full week of back and forth, kept from turning into a full fledged fight only by virtue of no one being willing to risk upsetting the baby. Looking back, Blanchard would recommend that particular tactic in future negotiations. It worked surprisingly well at keeping things civil.

The only tetchy part came when Monroe had insisted that the deal be sealed by a state wedding. If he was going to make peace with Miles Matheson, he wanted Miles to walk Charlotte down the aisle. Miles didn't like this. Charlotte didn't like being backed in a corner. In the end, Fry argued that it would be the best thing for William to know his parents were actually married. Charlie accused him of playing dirty, but acquiesced in the end. 

“You know,” Bass started later when they had returned to the suite they shared, “I feel good about this treaty.”

“You would. You're getting just about everything you want. You didn't want Texas. You didn't want to have to watch the border.”

“True.” He stripped out of his shirt, tossing it into the hamper for the staff to deal with the following morning. “I could have done without Blanchard ogling your tits, though.”

“He stopped after the second day. I think Miles threatened to cut his balls off or something.”

“Who knew Miles would turn out to be useful?”

“Oh, fuck you.”

“You do. Often.”

She rolled her eyes as she stripped out of her own clothes. William had been fed, changed and put down for the night. Their guests were safely ensconced in rooms at the other end of the house. It had been a productive week. Texas would remain sovereign, there would be free trade between the two republics and the rail lines would be re-established so that they supported both the original and new Republic lands as well as Texas. Both republics would maintain an equal burden in maintaining the territory that would have to be secured for the rail lines in what was currently a thin strip of the Plains Nation.

“However, Charlotte, you've been a rather naughty girl.”

She frowned and looked at her lover turned fiance. “How?”

“I thought I mentioned that I wanted you to stay out of the negotiations all together.”

“Oh, right, like I was going to just sit up here and twiddle my thumbs. Keep dreaming. I've never had to sit on my hands and let the 'menfolk' handle things and I'm not about to start now.”

“Quite the liberated woman, you are.”

“If that means I think for myself, then damn straight.” There was a clicking sound accompanied by the cool feel of metal encircling her wrist. She barely had time to register that before Bass pushed her back onto the bed and secured the other end of the handcuffs to on of the spindles of the headboard. “What the fuck?”

“It's been a while, but I seem to remember telling you that I was going to do this.”

“Sebastian Monroe, you open these cuffs right now.”

“Shh.. quiet. We just managed to get William to fall asleep. If you wake him up now we might be up with him half the night.”

She sputtered in indignation as he wrestled her other hand under control and secured it to the headboard as well. “I am so going to kill you for this.”

“Promises, promises.” He grinned down at her. “Now, how should I punish a mouthy woman who insists on ignoring me?”

“I don't know, but you damn well better let the woman who bore you a son free so she doesn't rip your balls off.”

“Now Charlotte, you won't do that. You like my balls. They make sure my cock gets hard so I can give you those orgasms you like having so much.”

“I'll survive without them.”

“Really? Because you didn't seem to be handling that too well before I finally caught up with you.”

“Screw you, Bass.”

“That's kind of the idea.”

She tried to kick at him with her legs, but he caught them and brought them together, holding them at a ninety degree angle with one arm as he used the fingers of his other hand to tease the sensitive flesh between them. She tried to resist, she really did, but he just had this way of moving his fingers that seemed almost...magical.

“What was that? I'm pretty sure that was a moan.”

“I will hurt you.”

“Only if you promise to use your teeth. I think I may have a patch of skin or two that isn't bruised.” He turned his fingers over and hooked them in a 'come hither' motion. Her back arched off the bed, almost pulling her legs free. “Careful. You don't want to wake the baby.”

“The second he can sleep through the night, we are moving him to the other side of the house.”

“We can negotiate that later. Right now, I wanna see how long you can go before you can't keep yourself from screaming.”

To her credit, she managed a good forty minutes before she couldn't hold it back any longer. She didn't know that he had made certain there was a nanny available to take care of William if he woke up. He took his time, making her beg until he obliged her by impaling her on is cock with a single, powerful stroke, riding her up until the point that he knew he had to pull out or risk having another kid sooner than was truly wise. 

Only then, when she was gasping and sated, did he release her wrists from the cuffs. He pulled her to him, cradling her to his body and letting out a brief grunt of pain when she punched him in the ribs. 

“Asshole.”

Bass grinned. “Yeah, but I still got you.”


End file.
